


Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment s1,2: Mid-March 2077

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Moira O'Deorain, Background Poly, Blueberry Lemon Tea, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Conditioning, Danielle Guillard, F/F, Fighter Pilots, Fucked Up, Lesbian Character, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Oasis (Overwatch), Poly Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Emily "Oilliphéist" Gardner, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Unreliable Narrator, gingerspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Moira O’Deorain has won. Her rivals within Talon destroyed, her trio of loyal Weapons - the Changed and copper-eyed Tracer, the silver-eyed Oilliphéist, and golden-eyed Widowmaker - at her command.Lena Oxton hasn't been flying the kind of aircraft she used to fly - the kind she loved to fly - since the Slipstream accident. Sure, she's handled the personal light flyer once in a while, that's been fine. But anything with complicated aeronautics - or that reminded her too much of the Slipstream test aircraft - has been off limits.  But one day, when she's out supervising Oasis Security forces, a fighter jet flies overhead, and suddenly, everything seems to have changed.This story - a side-step/alternate-ending sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon- will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment s1,2: Mid-March 2077

Tracer looked up, momentarily ignoring the drills on the field, as an Oasis fighter jet flew overhead, the sound, the _boom_ , making her grin, broadly. They had only a small squadron, really for recon more than anything else - but they were armed and they did do air combat manoeuvre drills.

_Bloody hell, I miss that_ , she thought, picturing herself in the pilot's seat, testing the limits of a new aircraft's capabilities, pulling four, six, nine Gs or more if they'd let her.

She hadn't been in a fighter jet since the Slipstream, of course. It'd taken her years to be able to pilot a personal flyer, and Winston had vetoed anything more adventurous than that. He said it was out of fear of instrument conflict with her accelerator, and that was fair, to a point - but it was also cover for the fact that she couldn't make herself do it, not after any amount of therapy for PTSD. Her hands would start shaking as soon as she even thought about sitting in... a...

She blinked, and looked at her hands. Rock steady, as always. She looked up at the aircraft, speeding away, jets roaring, picturing herself at the yoke, and shivered - but with excitement, not fear.

Her eyes wide, she gasped, her hands together, flying to her mouth. _Did you... did you give me **this** back, too?_

She looked back to her charges, working in the hot Oasis sun, called the corporal over, and said, "Mind handling this on your own? I need to check in with the minister." The corporal nodded, a brief salute, and she teleported away.

\-----

_Well_ , Tracer thought, all geared up as she walked towards the simulator cockpit, where her wives stood a short distance from the boarding ladder. _Here we go._

They'd made the simulator look as much like the Slipstream as possible, particularly on the inside, other than the Oasis-style aeronautics. They'd duplicated the sound, too, the extra hum and whine of the field generator, although that was entirely from Lena's memory.

Danielle squeezed her shoulders as the three women watched the cockpit canopy open. "You can do this, ma petite lionne," she said, whispering the words into her ear. Emily, beside her, gripped her hand tightly. "She's right. You can. I know it too."

Tracer nodded, astonished at herself, feeling nervousness, excitement - but no fear. So she turned, and grinned her famous half-grin, said, "I _got_ this, luvs," and stepped over the last couple of metres to the simulator. She climbed up, just as she would the actual plane, and suddenly, remembered stopping for a photo before settling in, the first time. "Hey, one of you take a picture, yah?"

Danielle smirked, and got out her phone. "Where should I stand?"

"I think the official photographer was..." she pointed, "...right about there."

Widowmaker walked over, and she repeated her grin and salute for a few snaps. "Wish I had my old scarf... and a wind machine, I guess," she added, giggling.

"Do you feel any fear?" Angela asked, from further back. "Any agitation?"

"Not a thing, doc. 'Course, we'll see if that changes when the canopy drops and the holograms come up."

"I will be right here at the monitoring station if you need me," the doctor replied.

"We all will," Danielle added as she and Emily stepped back from the simulator, and a tech rolled the ladder away.

"Thanks, luvs!" she said, then put on her helmet as the canopy closed. She connected the leads from her flight suit into the appropriate modules, and there was a moment of quiet before the holograms came up. Suddenly she was outside on the Oasis Air Defence Force field, punching buttons, running a checklist as she called for clearance, feeling the engines start to spin up, and she felt nothing more than being incredibly, almost violently, alive.

"Let's see what this thing'll do," she said, and punched it.

Her wives and the doctor watched displays showing Tracer's flight, Angela monitoring her physiological responses, updating Moira every several minutes. The geneticist sounded pleased, as far as Danielle could tell, listening in over the roar of the engines and the sound of the air rushing by the cockpit's microphones.

Lena didn't even flinch at the artificial G-forces as they pulled at her, buffeting her about - her improved body wouldn't mind it, regardless, but the psychological factor was what mattered. And after an hour of stunts and near-speed-record and high-stress maneuvers, she brought the simulated plane down for a textbook landing, guiding it into its simulated hangar as if she'd been flying every day since the Slipstream failed.

The holograms came down and the canopy popped open, and Lena "Tracer" Oxton popped out, radiating excitement, as Moira walked in, having come over for the last moments of the experiment. "Mum!" she shouted, happily, ripping off her helmet, spotting and running towards the Irish doctor. "Y'did it! That felt - _bloody epic!_ How do I get recertified and into a real one?"

Moira smiled, and found herself ruffling her adopted daughter's hair. "We'll see if you still feel this good tomorrow," she said. "And then we'll run you through a simulator again. If everything holds up... well. Angela, did you see any issues?"

"None whatsoever," the Swiss doctor replied. "If I did not know her history, I would clear her to fly tomorrow."

"Anything odd on the aeronautics?" she asked the woman at the simulator setup booth.

"Nothing here, minister - no noticeable interference on any device. I'll send the data to your office, as you asked."

"Brilliant," Moira said, forcefully. "Well done, Lena."

She hugged the Irish doctor tight, rocking a bit on the balls of her feet. "You're the one who fixed it, mum." 

"Perhaps. Partially. But I wasn't even thinking of this, in particular - a lot of it also had to be you." She looked over to the two blue Weapons. "You'll keep an eye on her, of course. Please do get some sleep - essential processing happens then, and I'll want to see how she reacts after that happens."

"Of course, auntie," Emily replied, smiling, and running up to hug her shorter beloved, Danielle just behind. "You made me proud, lover!"

Danielle nodded her agreement. "As a reward," she said, "I will sit with you through that terrible movie you love so much."

" _Top Gun?!_ You'll watch _Top Gun_ with me?!" Lena exclaimed, happily.

" _Once_."

"Ah, brilliant!" she jumped, and punched the air. "Best day!"

Lena had always slept well, when she needed to sleep, since reawakening in Oasis those months before. But she didn't ever remember her dreams, not even once, not until that night, when she remembered them all, and in each of them - every single one - she flew.

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual eddas or sagas.


End file.
